<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're important (and everyone knows it) by DescendantQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211261">you're important (and everyone knows it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen'>DescendantQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Self-Esteem Issues, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skelita struggles with feeling like she belongs as the new school years creeps up upon her. </p><p>Jinafire helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skelita Calaveras/Jinafire Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're important (and everyone knows it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skelita sighed as she turned in her bed. She yawned, wanting to keep some sleep. She <em>needed</em> to get some sleep. </p><p>She had school tomorrow, so sleep was important. "Darling, I hear you thinking all the way over here." The Chinese dragon ghoul spoke as she popped one of her eyes open to look at her partner and Skelita immediately felt guilty and it must have shown on her face because Jinafire was quick to speak up again. "It's okay. I don't mind. Sleep wasn't coming easy to me, either." She admitted to Skeilta and the ghoul looked at her significant other in shock. </p><p>"Really?" She asked her and the Chinese dragon sighed as she moved herself closer to the skeleton ghoul she called her mate. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess I'm just excited. Why are you up?" Jinafire asked, noticing that Skelita was worried about something. </p><p>
  <strike>What if she wasn't good enough?</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>I'm afraid I won't belong?</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>I don't know how to properly socialize?</strike>
</p><p>"I'm just worried about the upcoming school year, that's all." Skelita spoke to Jinafire but the ghoul could tell that the girl was partially lying but she didn't make no notice of it. After all, she knew why Skelita was worried. <em>She's worried about not belonging. </em>She thought. Jinafire hugged Skelita and the skeleton ghoul was shocked by the ghoul hugging her tightly. </p><p>"Jinafire?" Skelita spoke and Jinafire growled softly as she enjoyed the feeling of having Skelita so close to her. </p><p>"You'll be fine, Skelita. You're friendly. You're be able to make some friends." Jinafire tells Skelita and the Spanish-speaking ghoul giggled at her ghoulfriend's words.</p><p>"You think so?" She asked. Jinafire kissed her bony face.</p><p>"I <em>know </em>so. Now, let's go to sleep so you can rest your nerves." Jinafire tells Skelita and the ghoul smiled as she snuggled up closely to Jinafire to fall asleep on her ghoulfriend's chest.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>